


Don't scream He Will Find You. (Eyeless Jack x F!Reader)

by GreyRabbit94



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Body Horror, Creepypasta, F/M, Gore, Hardcore, Horror, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRabbit94/pseuds/GreyRabbit94
Summary: There are many killings going on in your area and you unfortunately live alone. Worried you invite a close friend to stay with you, and you both start to notice rather odd things after a night out on the town. There is this strange man with a blue mask who seems to be everywhere you go. What will happen to you after you get mixed up in the killings? Will you survive, maybe become the next face on the news, or does he have other plans for you?
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Eyeless Jack/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Mysterious Killings

The rhythmic taping of leaking water was the only thing heard in the dimly lit room. The smell of blood heavily stained the air filling the room. There on a rusted table lay a rather large shaken up man. His tattered white shirt poorly hung around his neck showing the signs of his previous struggle. Green panicked orbs scanned the area in a frenzy trying to make out any shape in his poorly lit surroundings.

It was impossible to see anything with his strained eyes as they desperately search for a way out. The only thing he could make out in the faded light was the silver shimmering off the cuff that kept him pinned tightly to that spot. Rather pathetic weak cries escaped his dry throat as he tugged the cuff with all his strength. The metal dug into his wrists that were already tightly bound causing his cracked skin to break under the pressure. Little trails of blood leak from his sore wrist as he tucked himself further into the corner he was placed and stared dead ahead waiting for any sound.

Unbeknownst to this male a figure, only a few feet away, had been watching him struggle the entire time while wearing a sick grin. It stepped forward so perfectly inhuman, it didn't make a single sound with such elegance and stalking qualities greater than any known predator. Its hallowed eyes still somehow able to see peered into the mans terrified face, drinking in his horror as if it were a life source. The big ones were always fun.

Without any further hesitation the demon lunged forward, sharp black nails darted into the mans direction stopped mere inches from his face. The man paled over as sweat poured down his shocked expression. His mind had been too shattered to allow him to utter a single sound and like a broken doll he just stared. While terror filled eyes, not knowing if he was dreaming or awake.

‐----------------------------------------

The sun beamed through the window making you grimace in frustration as it showered your face in its golden light. You grumbled to yourself before tugging the black sheet over your face and turned away from the harsh rays. That didn't help much, the heat from the light slowly began cooking you under the black cover making you uncomfortably sticky. Sighing in defeat you kicked the sheets away almost angrily. Bored and tired you just lay there and stare at the ceiling, waiting for the will to move to rise inside of you.

Your (e/c) eyes move to the TV you had left on last night and were glued to what they had seen. Slowly you sat up fumbling your hand around the bed for the remote as you leaned closer to see what looked like a horror movie scene. You quickly raised the volume listening to the reporter as the camera man panned over the scene.

_"Another body was found early this morning by local teenagers who claim they were taking photos of the abandoned building for Instagram. They quickly noticed the smell and called authorities who had rushed to the scene. Local man Brett Hamilton had been missing for three days before his body was uncovered here this morning. Authorities urge residents to stay inside until the suspect is caught."_

Fear crawled up your spine as you looked at the street name on the sign lurking in the foreground. That was three blocks away. Trembling hands clung tightly to the remote as you slowly back up against the wall processing the information you had just received. Coming back to reality you stay silent while turning down the volume not wanting to hear it anymore.

A few minutes pass as your (E/c) eyes dart to the phone lying beside you and within a second your hand quickly seizes it. Spilling this information was the only thing on your mind right now. Automatically your finger slides over the screen entering your passcode and unlocking the phone. Swiftly going down your contacts you found your best friends number and hurriedly hit the call button. Worry was evident on your face as you anxiously wait for a response.

_"Hello..?"_

A very tired females voice sounded on the other line. Damn, you must have woken her up.

_"There was another body found! T-The killings are getting closer to me. Look Jean I'm getting worried, can you please stay with me this weekend?"_

There was a second of silence before rustling was heard. _"Are you ok? Do you need me down there now? I don't have a gig tonight so I will be able to drive to you soon if you need."_

_"When's the earliest you can get here.. I'm sorry to ask this all of a sudden, but this was like the fifth one in two weeks!! They still don't seem to have any leads either.."_

_"Give me ten minutes and I will head over. Just have some breakfast ready for me ok?"_

Hearing her joke helped to lighten your mood a bit after seeing everything that was shown on the screen. God that was intense. Hopefully the killer will leave you be. Its not like you did anything to stand out anyway.

Tossing your feet over the edge of your bed you through your arms over your head groaning as your body stretched out. Not even caring to see the rest of the news you turned off the TV and made your way down to the kitchen. Your home was pretty small but since it was only you and your cat you didn't need much space.

Every now and then the idea of getting a bigger place would pop into your mind but this area was nice and quiet, and it was kind of comfy having such a quaint little house to yourself. There honestly wasn't much need to actually move. Bigger house means more space, but also more to clean. As you stood there lost in though a light set of purrs sounded below you pulling you from your mind. There stood a fairly large cat, who looked to be around four years of age.

_"Coco hello baby."_ Chuckling to yourself you lean down to pick up the large cat who in turn purred louder. His chocolate brown fluffy fur was soft to the touch, easily calming your nerves. You had him ever since he was a kitten, he stood out the most with those bright jade eyes that shone like diamonds. He was so sweet too. A bit chunky, you almost named him unit but settled on coco because of his color. Holding the motorboat in your arms you stepped into the kitchen, the cold floor on your bare feet sent a shiver up your spine.

Guess it was time to start the day.

Humming a soft tune to yourself you sat your fluffy cat on the counter, not minding his paws dirtying up the place. Hell, he managed to get up there on his own somehow, what was the point if he already did it. Not like it was gonna change anytime soon, so why bother? A simple smile tugged along the corner of your lips as you made your way to the fridge, opening it to see what all you could make for breakfast. Jean wasn't picky, so it shouldn't be too hard to make something for her. Jean. You two had been friends since you were twelve. Hard to believe you both were grown adults now, living your own lives with your own homes. She even started a career in music, just like she always said she would. It made you proud knowing she was trying to be all she could in this world, especially with everything that recently happened.

Pain shot through your chest as you lightly grip the handle to the fridge door before shaking those thoughts away. No, no bad thoughts. Not today. Reaching in you pulled the milk from its spot on the top shelf and grabbed a few ingredients . She enjoyed omelets, so why not start there.

_"Hmm.. Maybe some hashbrowns too. What do you think Coco?"_ The cat just sat there purring as he did best, looking up at you before giving a lazy social blink. _"Perfect! Glad you agree~"_

_____________________________________________________________  
(TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY, MY LAZINESS)

It had been about twenty minutes and you were finally done cooking what you wanted when a loud buzz sounded from the door. Your heart raced as a smile took over your face. She was here! Now you guys could goof off all weekend like you did when you were young. Hurriedly, you make your way to the front door and dust the pepper and salt from your apron before swinging the door open. There stood a tall brunette with a leather coat on, and tight blue jeans. Her hair was halfway down her back, and shaved on one side of her head. Tattoos of roses and snakes littered her neck as piercing's decorated her face. Snake bites, a septum ring, a bridge bar and an anti eyebrow. She seemed to have a new one every time you guys met. Not to mention her gauges seemed to be getting larger. Best not to bring it up though, she could talk for hours about modifications she had, or ones she planned for, and that wasn't really a conversation you wanted to have right now.

_"My lady~"_ You step aside allowing her to waltz around you, dramatically posing inside of your living room. _"Ah, thank you your Majesty."_ You two both started laughing rather obnoxiously before you shut the door, clicking the dead bolt in place.

_"Sooo, whatcha make me for breakfast Bunny?"_ There it was, that odd nickname she had given you when you were just a kid. You never did figure out why she had decided to call you that, she just started it up one day and you just rolled with it. That's actually what happened most of the time, Jean was always doing something and you were just there.

_"Hmm, I made hashbrowns, and omelets with milk tea. Oh, and some cut fruit."_ You winked playfully as you shuffled your way back into the kitchen. Jeans eyes widen as you walk back around the corner seconds later with two heaping plates of food on a large silver tray. The eggs were perfectly done and the milk tea had those cute little bubbles, as jean called them, sitting along the bottom of the glass cups.

_"WOAH! You really did a good job on this one. Thanks a ton!_ _"_

_"Heh~ It's not a problem. Hey, thanks again for staying with me.. I know it must be annoying."_ You sat the tray of food down in front of her before plopping down on the couch.

_"No, not at all, I really missed you. It's been what, two full months since we actually got to hang? I'm not gonna lie if it was some guys getting murdered on tv that makes you wanna call me over I might become the next serial killer."_ She chuckled to herself as she shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth. You roll your eyes shooting her a sheepish grin before enjoying your food as well. Today was gonna be a good one. You could feel it.


	2. Are We Having Fun Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean had decided enough was enough and drags you out for a night of fun. No more boring nights alone, no more staying in watching the news, just dancing, drinking and parties. But who is the strange man in the mask?

_"HA!"_

You cried out loudly with a huge smile over your reddened face. Jeans smirk mimicked the Cheshire cat at this point as she stared at your drunken self, pleased with the change in your mood. Not caring about spilling the cold beverage in your hand, you sway roughly from side to side along with the beat of the blaring music as you blurt out the words with your best friend singing beside you. Its been way to long since you sat back and enjoyed yourself so freely.

_"OK OK! BUT-Remember Kevin Hitchcane?"_

Your eyes shot open at Jeans silly question as you spring forward on the sofa.

_"FROM THE DRAMA CLUB?"_

_"FROM THE DRAMA CLUB!"_

A series of cute giggles erupted from you both as you squirm at the image of your high-school crush.

_"HE WAS SOO HOT!"_

Jean gushed and pulled out her phone quickly pulling up old photos of Kevin from her Facebook. She went silent for a second before her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

_"No way!"_

_"What lemme see!"_

You slurred drunkenly trying to snatch her phone from her hand. She rolled her eyes and lightly bonked you on the head with the bottom her bottle. Jean sipped from the said weapon not caring about the bubbles fizzled around the top of the cold brew before tossing her phone into your lap. Greedily you swiped it up beholding the sight on the screen. Right then and there, all of your hopes and dreams had died.

**_"WHERE DID HIS HAIR GO?"_ **

Taken aback by your comment Jean couldn't help but howl in a fit of laughter grabbing at her stomach as if she could stop the exaggerated fit. The look on your face was priceless. If Jean looked close enough she could see the hearts breaking in each iris.

_"Who cares, he's old news. You know what, how about this. We go out for a while tonight?"_

Her lips curled upwards as she playfully nudged your shoulder. The alcohol that was clouding your brain made you feel social, and you hadn't been out for a while. What's the harm in going? Without a second thought you chugged the rest of your beer, hopping off the couch. You sway a bit as you stood, but you didn't seem to care or notice for that matter. The only thing on your mind was getting out there and enjoying the night while you could.

_"Alright!!"_

Jeans heart raced in her chest as she grabbed you by the arm as you both zoomed up the stairs, one of you almost stepping on a sleeping coco before erupting into another fit of giggles. You both rummage through your room looking for anything you could dress up in. Clothes slowly start to pile up around the floor as makeup scattered the vanity. Jean would clean it up later, but for now she was to focused on making you look as gorgeous as possible. She spun you around and stuffed a few items in your hand that she thought would look best before stepping out of the room. 

_"I'll let you pick out of these~"_

By the time you were done getting ready some of the effects of the liquor had worn off but that's not an issue, you had just gotten paid and you were ready to party. Stepping out from your room you posed with both hands behind your head for shits and giggles. Jeans eyes shimmered as she eyes you up and down. You had on a long skin tight black dress that hugged your chest comfortably with a slit along the side going up your hip, showing off your legs beautifully. A matching silk choker graced your neck with an elegant yet fun flair. Thigh high black stiletto boots adorn your freshly shaven legs pulling the entire outfit together. Your (h/c) hair was done up in your favorite style, keeping your confidence boosted. Your makeup consists of a light grey eye shadow, with small winged liner and a dab of blush over your cheeks. "You look amazing!" Jean exclaimed excitedly as she scoots over to you with open arms.

Blushing to yourself you snuggle against her smiling at the compliment. It really has been too long. After a few seconds you both pull away and head out to Jeans car. She always had a bit of a love for vehicles, one you never really understood but you supported it none the less. There along the side of the road sat her Pontiac, a beautiful sleek silver with tinted windows. She's had this car for years now but it still ran like new. Jean had a shit eating grin spread over most of her face as she noticed you checking her car out. _"Pretty right?"_ Awestruck you only nod as she opens the door for you. Before you knew it you were off, heading deep into the city to hit the best clubs in town.

\--------------------

Stepping out off the car you made your way side by side with Jean down the empty alley. The street had no spaces available so it was the alley or a long hike to the club, and no one wants that. The dingy old trash infested space showed the true condition of the city. Old, dirty, and Secrets hidden. The stench was putrid as well. Rust stained sections of the brick buildings from the ac units in the windows added to the foul look. Scrunching your nose at the sight you closed the space between you and Jean as she acted as a shield from the sickening view. _"Gross right?"_ She asked you holding your arm protectively. 

_"Very.."_ You both rounded the corner to see a bustling street, crowded with intoxicated people in revealing clothes. The stench of cigarettes filled the air as you both passed through the crowd. It was nauseating but you braved through it to get to the entrance that would kick start the night of your life.

Once inside you were met with bumping music and flashing strobes casting over the crowd of dancing people who came to lose themselves for the night. It was the total opposite of what you saw outside the building. The lasers shine through the groups showing glimpses of peoples attire. Just the vision alone sent a chill down your spine, excitement bubbles up inside of your chest as you put on your new persona. Mustering up all your courage you took Jean by the hand and tugged her through the fast paced crowds electric dancing making a B line right to the bar. Laughing to yourselves at the amount of people you must have gotten looks from, you and Jean plopped down on the leather bar stools ordering any drink you pleased. You were free right now.

The bar tender sent a smirk your way earning a blush in response before sitting your drinks in front of you both. He winked as he sat yours down in front of you before leaning over the counter popping a cherry into your cup. A heated flush creeps over your cheeks crawling up your spine as he let out a deep chuckle. It was obvious he was an expert at flirting, he was so confident, and damn was he gorgeous. Perfect cut dark hair, smoother than silk. Those dark chocolate brown eyes that changed to a honey gold when the overhead lights flashed from behind you. He was tall, well built and had a nice smile. Jean bumps your elbow pulling you out of your trance.

_"H..hey, my names (Y/n)."_ You said timidly, pulling your drink closer to you shyly as you looked up at the male.

 _"Casey. I'll hook you up if you like gorgeous."_ He looked down at your drink before flashing his credit card your way.

_"T-thank you."_

The burning feeling of Jeans proud eyes lingering on you like a mother who just found out their kid was in the top of the class was overwhelming you, but it was kind of fun. It wasn't often you were flirted with, especially by someone who seemed to be just your type. It was kind of exhilarating.

The night slipped by quickly with drink after drink and a few times on the dance floor with random faces you can't recall. The world blurred around you as you moved to the music letting the beat lead you. You stumble against the far wall of the club breathing heavily as you fish your phone from your purse. It was almost one in the morning. No wonder you were tired. "Hey Jean I'm gonna get some air ok?" She nodded and ran back to the floor with this guy she managed to find a bit ago. She'd been spending most of the night with him.

Scoffing to yourself you shot her a small smile and made your way outside. The cool air danced along your sweat covered skin as you made your way to the alley where the car was parked. The world was spinning around you so you closed one eye in a weak attempt to make it stop. It worked to a degree. The smell of that rusted alley seemed to worsen as the night went on, it was now smelling of copper along with that familiar odor or old trash and bile. Weird. You stepped around the corner and froze. The image of a tall man in a black hoodie was all you saw. It was hard to make it out but he seemed to have a blue mask on. What looked to be two dark eye holes focus on you as you stood there dumbstruck by the mans presence. He turned to face you before you bowed drunkenly and turned the other way.

_"Sorry guy, didn't mean to see you taking a leak-Cool mask by the way."_

A small puddle of red grabbed your attention as your stiletto stood right in the trail. What the hell was this? Your drunk mind didn't care to process anything other than **'Gross, get this off'** Grimacing at the nasty puddle of who knows what you reached into your bag and pulled out a tissue, cleaning it off your shoe before wobbling back into the street unaware of the figure lurking behind you. The crowd had long since died down, but there were still a few others standing along the street. All very drunk you could add. Just as you were about to go back inside you felt a rough hand yank your elbow pulling you into the alley. You stumble back as you're dragged back around the corner, to freaked out to make a sound.

A gasp of shock leaves you as you come face to face with Casey, the cute bartender you had met. _"JESUS! You scared me!"_ He grinned as you smacked his chest in a fit of drunken frustration. _"Sorry about that beautiful...hey, I just got off, why don't we head out of here for a bit?"_

Worry crossed your (E/C) orbs as you realized his hand had never left your arm and his grip was only tightening. _"I really can't, I have my friend here, she's kind of my ride home.."_

Anger flashed in his once enchanting eyes, as the dread slowly sunk into your mind. His fingers, now bruising your arm, sunk deeper into your skin as he leaned down towering himself over your small frame. _"You know.. I paid your tab for you tonight.. don't you think you should pay me back somehow?"_ His gruff voice deepened as his free hand slid up your leg, moving the fabric of the dress aside for easier access to your now trembling body. Fear laced in your eyes as you tried pulling away only to be forced against the disgusting wall behind you. You let out a weak pained cry as you felt your head smack into the cold brick wall he held you against all while trying to wiggle away from the hands violating your lower half. His rough fingers massaged you through your underwear as he inhaled your hair like some kind of creep. 

**'THIS IS BAD, THIS IS BAD. GET AWAY.'**

Tears flood down your face as you struggled against him not wanting to go through with what this sick man had planned for you. How dare he touch you, How dare he try and violate you. Rage quickly rose inside of you as the reality of the situation smacked you like the wall you were forced against. Without hesitation you grabbed the man by his neck and slammed his form back with all your might. The male stumbled back, tripping over a few piles of trash before crashing into a dirty puddle of some nasty mystery liquid. He froze for a moment processing what happened. Casey's head snapped up towards you, his eyes filled with pure resentment. The fear had kicked back in as you darted down the alley hoping you could make it into the car before he could get to you. It wasn't like you could go back into the club, the guy worked there, and from how he was behaving he's obviously done this before. They might make things worse for you in there. The Pontiac was your only safe haven. 

Heavy footsteps sounded behind you echoing off the walls as he shouted obscenities' and threats your way. All you could make out was how he was going to break your fucking legs, and get what was his. Once you saw the car you pulled the keys from your purse fumbling them in your hands nervously before unlocking the door. Diving in you slam the door shut and locked the car up tight. Casey stood in front of the car, slamming a closed fist down on the hood. Thank god it didn't dent or Jean would have this mans ass. Wait, why did you care if she beat the hell out of him? Maybe it was more of you not wanting to be the reason she needs to repair her baby. Shaking the thoughts of guilt from your head you put the keys in the ignition and blind the man with the head lights. Blaring music fills your ears making your anxiety spike up even more. 

Then you see something. The blue mask you saw earlier. 

The mysterious figure was standing behind your attacker, looking down at him without the other even knowing he was there. The way he stared down at the man made you feel small, scared, yet protected. His mask shot up at you as a grey hand slowly motioned for you to hush. Not really understanding what was happening you only nod in response, watching as Casey's face contorted with confusion, then suddenly to a pained look of pure anguish. The masked figure covered his eyes with his free hand and you did the same, hiding the image of whatever the hell was happening from yourself. 

You could hear a scream, or something along those lines over the music, but chose to ignore it. Your head was swimming too fast for you to keep up with anything right now. The intense pain of an oncoming migraine leaks through your brain as you feel yourself slipping in and out of reality. Curiously you gaze up through the window as your world fades only to see the blue mask of the stranger peering at you through the drivers side window. Then, nothing. Darkness took you in its hold as you let the world run away from you. 

\-----------------------------

Dreams that kept you ignorant to the events of before began to fade as glimpses of light stirred you awake. Something soft was below you, covering you as well. What was it? Dry fingers press against the warm feel of what you were assuming was fabric as you shuffled between whatever it was casting itself over you. Gently, your (E/C) orbs peeled open, revealing your own sheets. Sitting up in surprise you look around the room before spotting a very happy looking Jean who had been watching tv on the chair by your bed. _"Heyo sleepy head!"_

_"Oh..god.."_ Her voice rang in your head like a screeching siren, the words pounded against your skull punishing you for the fun night you decided to have.

 _"What happened?"_ The words came out cracked as you tried to speak. The dry feeling lurking in the back of your throat made it hard to speak. Taking notice Jean handed you a plastic water bottle she had been drinking from, and chuckled to her self as you quickly chug it down. Looking down apologetically, you wiggle a bit closer to her.

_"You don't remember?"_ Her eyes scanned you with a bit of concern as you shook your head. 

_"Hmm, well you said you were going out for some air and took a while so I went out looking for you. Found you asleep in the car with a blanket over you. You could have told me you were tired~"_

Your mind flashed back to last night, but you couldn't seem to remember anything. It was all a blur of memories scattering over one another. That was until the image of a blue mask popped into your head. That guy, he helped you didn't he? He must have taken you to the car. In your mind something just wasn't settling right but you just couldn't seem to remember anything other than the guy in black assisting you. 

_"I made a friend."_


	3. Blue Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jean try taking your mind off the news you had just seen by heading out to the park. But there is a familiar face following you in the crowds.

Jeans eyes were glued to the tv after you gushed about this tall man you met in the alley, who in your mind had been kind enough to help you to the car. You couldn't remember the events of the night prior, which was probably for the best. There was nothing good on you thought to yourself, almost wanting to take the remote from Jean and turn the damn thing off. The random commercials were bugging you to no end. She lazily flips through the channels while you watch bored out of your mind. Jeans brow raised as she noticed a familiar scene. Curiously you move closer recognizing it as well. A pit opens in the bottom of your chest as she drops the remote. It was the club you both went to last night. Police cars littered the background of the news broadcast while the same women from a few days ago was reading off her script. She looked a bit more disheveled from the last time. Maybe these crimes were becoming too brutal for even her.

_"Local man Rheed Muhammad was found brutally mutilated behind his place of business by his partner early this morning. Rashad, owner of Scene, had told authorities his partner was leaving early that night for a family emergency."_

Your eyes narrow at that. Something about that didn't feel right _"He noticed that his partner had gone a different route than usual on camera but thought nothing of it."_ A photo of the mans face flashed over the screen and you felt your heart drop. It was the same man from last night. Jeans head spun to look at you before she jumped out of her chair. _"CASEY? Wait a DAMN MINUTE!! He told you his name was Casey!! That sneaky slime ball used a fake name!"_

The rage burning in Jeans face sent a shiver down your spine as she continued to bad mouth the now deceased stranger. You couldn't ignore the bit of pain that stung in your chest. What reason did he have for giving you a fake name? Maybe he did that often so he didn't want you coming back and asking for him if he gave you anything. Flashes of that night pop into your head causing you to freeze up. The blue masked man towering behind who you thought was Casey, then darkness. There were random blurs of the club and then the sight of you seeing the tall man in the alley. A blush spread over your face as you recalled walking up to that stranger while he was doing his business. Little did you know that's not what he was doing. Wait, behind Casey? Why was he behind him? Did they get into a fight? The strain of trying to recall that night not only frustrated you but caused your migraine to worsen. Whatever happened it seemed that Casey, or Rheed had pissed off many people that night.

Glancing at Jean you could tell in an instant that she was pleased the creep ended up dead, even though she was trying to hide it. _"Hey..Jean.?"_ Her harsh gaze left the tv, softening a bit as her eyes met yours. _"What's up?"_ Fiddling with the hem of your dress you felt your eyes drift off to the floor as you anxiously bit your lip. The news had sent you into a new mix of emotions and you were feeling trapped. The air around you was almost suffocating as you tried to breath, processing the fact that you met one of the killers victims. _"I kind of wanna get out for a bit...you know... I don't wanna be in the house right now.."_ Jean could fully understand how you had felt, she was in the same boat, though she'd never admit to that. She was to headstrong of a person to allow herself to look weak, especially in front of you. That woman was a damn rock. She was strong, tall, mouthy and sarcastic. Not to mention cute. Jean was the picture image of what you always tried to be in your youth, but you have grown to love yourself for how you are. If only 15 year old you could see how you had grown.

Letting out a weak sigh you rolled lazily off the bed smiling at the feel of the plush carpet under your feet. Morning moments like this were nice, minus the news. _"You know, they were talking about how this killer guy takes peoples kidneys and sews them up.. then he comes back for them later.."_ Raising a brow you cross your arms over your chest as curiosity filled your mind.

_"Why does he sew them up if he just kills them ? "_

_"Not sure... but here it says that if you notice a surgery wound to go into police custody.. weird calling card.."_

Jean waved her phone around showing off the random article she found on the killers patterns. Your stomach turned as your mind floated in every direction. Not knowing why they would take your kidneys made your imagination go wild with horrid ideas. _"Maybe they sold them on the black market?"_ Jean mused in seeing the worried look on your face. _"Well, how do we know he's actually a bad guy?"_ Jeans practically choked on air as she snapped her head in your direction bewildered at what you had suggested.

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"_

Shrugging at her question you playfully chuckled. _"Well that guy lied about his name, picked up on me and was kind of weird so maybe he's a bad guy. The dude from the news Friday was a local sex offender. At least that's what the police website said on his profile. Maybe this guys a vigilante?_ " Jean stopped for a second as her face lit up slightly at that idea. It wasn't to odd to think about and from the victims it added up. But murder was still murder no matter who it was. Even if they were huge creeps or maybe not. She shrugs and stands tall, stretching her arms over her head before glancing to you. _"Let's take a walk through the park, how about it?"_ Happiness glimmers behind your (e/c) orbs as you zoomed to the closet and hurriedly got dressed. The park had a cute little Café you had fallen in love with that was just placed there a few months back. As luck had it and due to your job you had not been able to make it over to the café more than once ever month. That just wasn't alright with you at all, so taking full advantage of this situation you quickly tossed on a few clothes, not even caring about your friend laughing at your ecstatic behavior before you make your way down the stairs.

A little purr was heard underfoot bringing you out of your thoughts. _"Oh coco honey!"_ Giggling to yourself you leaned down petting the cat lovingly. The small purrs pouring from him had your heart fluttering with joy. Coco was to cute. Jean quickly made her way over petting along the cats smooth back as well, blowing little kisses his way. _"Dude you have to let me have him!!"_ Jean wined cradling the calicos head between her palm and cheek. _"Noo way, hes mine ~!"_

__________________________________________

The sun was beaming down on you and your best friend as you both made your way down the street. She smirked as she watched you wonder from side to side, looking like a child in a candy store. _"The Café has such cute little cookies!!"_ The way you spoke about the little spot you discovered was enchanting to your friend. There was just something so innocent about how you got excited over the smallest of things. You kept rambling on and on about the little desserts and treats the wonderous Café had held for your future. A flash of blue whirled past your peripherals drawing your attention. Jean practically slammed into you after your sudden stop causing you to spill your bag contents all over the ground. _"Shit, Sorry!"_ An apologetic look crossed her face as she kneels beside you picking up each item she could. You both reached for a small canister of lipstick but instead of one of you grabbing it you both knocked your knuckles against it causing the thing to roll slightly down the broken bricks on the sidewalk. She sat down watching you chase it down like a cat with a toy, it made her crack up. The sight of you in those baggy sweat pants that were to long for your legs bent over chasing a rolling lipstick was way to funny. You on the other hand did not find any humor in it. The runaway lipstick kept slipping from your hands as you chased it further away from your friend who was now having a laughing fit at your clumsy behavior. 

The frustration slowly turned into a seed of resentment as you chased the canister around. You wanted to stomp the thing. Finally it came to a stop, hitting an old can that had been sitting there. A smile of relief adorned your face as you leaned down to grab it. Just as your fingers were about to pick it up a heavy foot slammed down on the tube smashing the lipstick to nothing but a red smear on the alley. 

_"_ HEY!" Anger filled your (e/c) orbs as you followed the combat boot up to a raggedy pair of jeans, stained in something brown and crusted. A white hoodie that looked tattered and filthy was taking up most of your vision.   
  
_"Oh shit, sorry about that Doll, I didn't see you there.."_

The anger in your eyes was quickly replaced by fear and shock as you stared up at a horrid creature. Two huge splits from each corner of the mans mouth, peeking at his cheek bones sat along his pale face. Intense dark circles formed around the beady eyes glaring down at you making you shrink back in worry. _"Oh..uhm..no it's fine..I..shouldn't have been running so fast.."_

His brow raised at your rather cute response as he shot you a playful smirk. If you could call it that. Getting to your feet you felt your eyes wanting to pull away from the guys weird appearance but you would rather not be rude so you sat and continued to look him in the eye. Or tried your best to. _"Well.. I guess I will see you around then..since you know a friend of mine that is."_ Confusion washed over your features as the man walked away vanishing as fast as he had appeared. Someone he knew... knows me? There was no one you had met recently was there? Like that it smacked you in the face. The masked guy! So he did help you that night! The urge to find out more about your mysterious helper took over your mind as you darted off in the direction the strange man had gone, forgetting about the friend you left along the side of the road. Along with the purse she held in her hands with your phone inside.  
  
___________________________  
  
  
It was starting to get dark and you had absolutely no clue where you were. There was glimpses of the guy rounding corners every now and then, and you barely managed to keep track of him. Your entire day was spent chasing him through alley ways and crowds of people but some how he always ended up getting further than before no matter how fast you had run. It was like the fucker could teleport. You had long since left the city line chasing the man, and it had only brought you to a strange forest. Weird. Was this always there? There was a slight spark of adventure growing inside of you as you quickly make your way through an old dirt path leading into the woods. No way in hell you'd be turning back now. Not when you were right on top of this guy. Hope filled your heart as you looked around for the guy in the old white hoodie. He had definitely gone this way, you had seen him with your own eyes.

Avoiding the low hanging branches was your main priority though, since the forest had thickened so much it was getting hard to find your way around. The moon was now high in the sky and your eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness around you. It was almost peaceful where you were. A branch snapped a little ahead of you making you perk up. That had to be him. Taking off full speed ahead you jumped over rocks and bushes like some kind of athletic star. You refused to lose him! Rushing ahead you felt the branches smack against your face as you yank them away from your path forcing yourself through the thicket. Just as the whipping from the trees where getting to be too painful, you fell free from the bushes ending up in a clearing. There in the center of the huge area sat one of the biggest mansions you had ever laid eyes on. 

_"Holy shit.."_ You gasp out beholding the view.

Black woodened pillars sat tall on the old rustic looking porch that seemed to wrap around most of the mansion invited you in with its welcoming aura. There was definitely an eerie feeling to it yet it pulled you in like you were stuck in a trance. Lost eyes refused to move from the front of the door as you stepped forward closing the distance between you and the strange home bit by bit. Lightly dragging your fingers along the iron rail along the steps you stare up at the windows barely seeing the outline of a figure watching you. That should have sent you packing then and there, but you couldn't turn away. Trying to break this spell you had found yourself under you bit your lip hoping to pull yourself free but only end up causing unneeded injury. The steps creaked under your boots as you grew closer to the front door. The ancient wood opened slightly allowing you entry. Cautiously you pushed it open, cringing at the screaming the rusted hinges made that announce your presence to whomever may have lived there. 

Stepping forward you were captivated by the beauty of the surprisingly bright room. The beautiful light fixture along the ceiling was so elegantly designed, matching the room perfectly with its old fashioned charm. A loud bang erupts from behind you causing you to shriek out in terror. You spun around, falling to the floor as you saw the door was now closed. But that was not what had worried you.

There in front of you lingered a monochrome clown, paler than a sheet of paper who must have stood ten feet tall. His attire was something you would see in a rather old circus, the black and white stripped socks leading up to a baggy pair of shredded black shorts that hung loosely against his small frame was supported by jet black suspenders. Bandages covered his stomach for god only knows what reason and a loose black tank top was worn above that. The rather off looking frilly thing sat along his neck was practically hidden in the bushel of white and black feathers coming out of what you assumed where shoulder pads. Scraggly hair framed his sinister looking face. Sharp yellowish teeth bared in your direction sent a shiver down your spine all while tiny silver eyes dug into your soul. He was horrifying.   
  
_"Are you lost mousy? Care to play a game with Ole Jack?"_ The leaned to the side, bowing at an impossible angle as his eyes shrank down to the size of a pin, his grin widened even further, threatening to tear his cheeks at any moment. 


	4. Run Mousy Run

There you were, lost in the woods, in an old looking mansion that had some kind of insane giant who apparently liked to dress as a clown grinning down at you. With all the events prior you could only sit on the cold ground frozen with your eyes locked into the demonic beasts image. His smile stretched more and more, gruesomely and cartoonish like some kind of editing was done to his face with each step forward. That horrid smile he wore. You wondered when it would tear through his skin with how far up his face it grew. Shuffling back against the dusty wooden floor you kept your gaze glued to the creature watching as he leaned down, resting his elbows on his knees lazily. He wasn't advancing towards you anymore as you scurry away, but you did notice how his eyes would glance behind you for a second. That had you worried, and for good reason.

A white gloved hand rested on your shoulder making your heart jump into your chest. Tears welt up in your eyes as they slowly look down at the glove hand which now had large grey claws protruding from the finger tips, somehow not damaging the gloves. Your face contorted in terror as a hot cloud of breath traveled down your neck. Jumping to your feet you ripped the claw from your shoulder before crashing backwards into an old end table practical knocking over the vase that sat atop it. Your eyes met with a male, a good foot taller than you in all black adorning a black and white stripped scarf. He had worn a white and black mask with a rather amused look on its false face.

_"Fucking monochrome weirdos! What do you want with me?"_ You spat out not knowing where that courage had come from as you grab the vase from the table shattering it on the ground by your feet. Unable to think your hand quickly snatched up the largest shard you could get, not caring if it cut you as you aimed it at the closer of the two. The demon like clown stepped forward Chuckling darkly at your attempt to defend yourself.

_"Ohoho, so ya wanna have a game of pin the tail of the Jack do ya now mousy?"_

The smaller male stepped forward holding his hand up to the clown before raising his mask slightly. There was a strong smell of wine emitting from his lips as he spoke, almost as if he downed an entire bottle before this situation. ~~ _"What do WE want? Wasn't it YOU who entered OUR home?"_~~

He had a strong Japanese accent pouring from the inhuman echo of his smooth voice. The males arm panned over to you as a long clawed hand flexed in your direction mockingly. His elongated fingers playfully ticking your image in the air as he slid his tongue over his lips. There was no denying it, he was right. Here you were in these strangers house and trying to attack them for frightening you.

_"Look.. I can leave if you want I was just..looking for someone and thought I saw them come in here I honestly didn't know anyone lived here."_ The masked man dropped his hand all while prowling over to you like a lion watching prey. His calculated steps cautiously creeping around you in a pattern as if he was waiting for you to react. 

~~_"Oh we know who you were looking for. He did come here~ He enjoys luring in the stupid ones."_ ~~

Luring in..? The words echoed in your head as you start to notice the odd color of the others skin as well. A bit of his face and neck was exposed. It was a dark grey, he couldn't be human. There was no way. Fear crawled up your spine as you finally notice the sharp teeth littering his mouth.

**Demons.**

They had to be demons.

There was absolutely no way they were in cosplay. it didn't add up with the clown who you had now assumed by his self naming was Jack, was way to tall. There was no possible way he was wearing stilts, not with how smooth he was moving when he was walking. Tightening your grip on your only weapon you watch as the masked being stalk you eerily. The glass started to cut into your palm leaving a crimson red trail to roll down your wrist. The red droplets fell to the floor below you causing the smaller male to growl out playfully. His horrendous smirk curved upwards as he quickly dashed towards you. Within the blink of an eye he had both of your wrists pinned over your head. The glass fell from your shaking hand smacking you on the top of your head. The demon chuckled at that as he leaned in inhaling your scent. There it was a familiar feel to this situation. Something sparked inside of you rising through your burning body and you snapped. Your head lurched forward as your teeth roughly tear into the strangers partially exposed neck. His body tightens at the contact and you freeze feeling his blood drip down your chin. 

It was as if time had stopped.

The masked males grip never once faltered but he didn't seem to move, almost as if he was paralyzed by the bite. That was until you hear a guttural groan coming deep within him. A sadistic grin splayed out over his face as he craned his neck to the side, giving you more room to tear into him if you so chose. What the hell was with this guy? Was he some kind of masochist who was secretly enjoying the pain you delivered, or was he trying to fuck with you? He had given you no more time to think as he quickly raised his hands, bringing your feet off the floor below you. Your mouth released his neck as a pitiful squeak fell from your lips at the feeling of the ground leaving you. A sharp pain shoots through your shoulders as you tried thrashing around in his grip wanting nothing but to be released. He wasn't having any of that. 

_"FUCK YOU!"_

You cried out loudly as you swung your foot up nailing him in the face with all your might. His head flew back as his mask flew half way across the room hitting the floor with a loud crack. A set of bright silver orbs glow in rage as they meet your terrified eyes. 

~~_"So you want to play? Alright, this was getting boring anyway~ let me give you a head start."_ ~~

His words seethe with venom as his grip tightened on your frail wrist. The world blurred around you suddenly as you noticed he was getting smaller. A harsh impact knocking the air out of your lungs brought you back and you realized what had happened. That bastard threw you like a ragdoll halfway across the room. A series of mocking laughter echoed around you, filling the room as the two enjoy the pained look consuming your face. You felt nothing but fear, no shame, no hurt, only terror in its purest form. The laughter cuts off as abruptly as it began as their eyes glued themselves to you.

~~_"ten...nine. ..."_ ~~

Realizing what he was doing you shot to your feet, stumbling up the stairs to get as much space between you as possible. Your feet had never moved so fast in your life as the adrenaline coursed through your veins. The air stung your lungs as you forced yourself to move faster through the series of endless hallways. Widened eyes took in every single detail as your senses spiked up, keeping you hyper aware of your area. Your ears listened for them as you quickly swing open a door and dart into the room. Looking around you for a moment, you take a second to breath, trying to calm yourself so you could think rationally. There was a bed, you could probably hide there, but that seems rather obvious. Rolling your eyes to yourself you made your way over to the wardrobe raking note of how well you could hide in there before you let yourself inside. Perfect.


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I know I left it off on a cliffhanger but there has been something going on for a while now that I have been dealing with in private. 

My grandfather who I spent most of my life with has just lost the fight with his sickness and it is effecting me very badly. Ive been spending time with family talking about arrangements and everything needed for him. 

I will be updating as soon as I can I promise. Just please stick with me while I grieve. There will be some fluff in the next chapter so dont worry. I will be making it MUCH longer than the other chapters previously. 

Thank you for reading this.


	6. Shock Value

Time painstaking slows as your body trembled in fear. A mind blank of escape plans, yet filled with death scenarios raced between the frequent images of the creatures faces to the dwindling hope that someone might stumble across the mansion and find it suspicious. How the hell would anyone find this place and think oh boy i better call the cops, this place gives me the Willie's. Saddened eyes cast down at your shaking hands as you take in every detail from the sweat drying along your now blood stained skin, to the rather deep gashes along your palm. All there was to do was hide from the demonic beings chasing you.

Think, but breathe. You need to remain calm while you go through this or you'll risk getting caught. A small scratch brought your attention back to the room around you as you listen attentively. Something was skittering along the walls beside the wardrobe you were hiding in. Rage boils inside, mixing with the fear as adrenaline coursed its way through your veins once again. Biting down on your lip you listened and tried to picture where they were in the room as you reached for anything. Your hand brushes against a long piece of cloth and you knew that would be your only defense. Its now or never. When the strange noises stopped you recalled where it was before diving out as quietly as you could and seized whatever it was by the throat with your long cloth. A shocked expression was all that met your gaze as you tightened the cloth around their throat. It was the grey demon from before. You wasted no time in yanking him off the wall and wrapping the cloth over his head before darting out the open bedroom door. A string of curses echo behind you as you spring forward through the hall.

Your heart leapt into your throat as the rug slipped below you, but you quickly regain balance and stumbled back into a proper run before picking up the pace. Curious eyes peer over your shoulder and all you see is a glimpse of the grey demon zooming along the wall heading towards you like a bat out of hell. His dark black claws left large holes in the wood as he worked his way towards you. If they could demolish the walls with such ease, they could probably cut through you like warm butter. The grotesque demon crawled along the wall like some sort of bug creature, knocking over pictures and side tables in its haste. You rounded a corner, snatching up a vase along and end table, ignoring the cool water that splashed along your shirt, and smashed it in the demons path. An angry growl was all you hear before you duck under the table, cowering against the wall in the dark hall. Seconds later the creature bolted around the corner and stopped when he realized you were missing. His eyes scanned the area as sweat beaded down your face. Bits of old wood fell onto the table you hid under, confirming he was above you. Slamming your eyes shut you held your breath as terror gripped you tightly. A small hiss sounded from overhead as you heard him scurry further down the hall, swinging random doors open in an attempt to get a reaction but none came.

You peeled your eyes open and saw the man round the corner down the hall, leaving a messy trail of broken picture frames and roses that decorated the area behind him. Time ticked on as you sat in silence waiting for every noise to stop. There was no other tricks up your sleeve so all there was to do is sneak around until you found a way out. Going back was to dangerous since you had no idea where that clown had gone. The last thing you needed was to run into him. As you crawled out from under the table you felt the wood splintering into your knees but you dared not make a sound in fear of the demon hearing you. The blood trickling along your arms pulled your attention back to the slices along your palm. Crimson liquid seeped from the wound giving away the spot you sat earlier by the little bits on blood speckling the carpet.

This is bad, they might be able to track you with that. _"I have to stop the bleeding..."_

Bright orbs cast along the base of your shirt as an idea struck you. You made quick work of tearing your shirt bottom off as you wound it around the fresh wound. The sting in your hand made you wince as you tightened the binding. It was gross feeling the wound open and close as you wrapped the cloth around the throbbing appendage but you couldn't focus on that now. You needed to either find something better to close the wound, or find a way out. Either one you find first was fine with you.

_"There was a strange looking door a little back from where I came.. maybe it leads to a different part of the house.."_

Sheepishly you make your way back down the hall, keeping your eyes and ears wide open for the clown. That demon creature ran off the other way, so he shouldn't be coming back any time soon, or so you hoped. The creak of the floor under you made you freeze. The anxiety rising in your chest had you staring straight ahead, ears straining for any sounds. But nothing came. Every breath you took felt like it would give away your position, even though you had not heard or seen anything in a while. The suspenseful situation had you so far on edge it was taking all of your strength to keep yourself from booking it back to the front door, the clown could still be there waiting for you after all. It was so easy to lure you.

_"Stupid..."_ you whimpered out to yourself before creeping over to the door. The iron hinges rusted along the metal frame gave off the impression of a torture chamber. Seeing the weirdos in the house you wouldn't doubt it. Yet you had no where else that gave you an impression of a different area so the creepy metal door it was. Hesitantly your fingers brushed along the handle, something flaked along your fingers falling to the floor below you as you brought the bar down. You closed your eyes and pulled the heavy door open trying to keep the screeching cry of the hinges as quiet as possible before stepping in the darkness and closing the exit you knew behind you. Pitch blackness envelopes your body hiding you from anything that could be lurking around. Well at least for a while you'd be safe. Or safer.

Maybe it was time for a rest while you let your eyes adjust. Allowing yourself, you fall to the floor, breathing in to calm yourself. Instead of a refreshing air filling your lungs to heal the burning inside of them, you were hit with a putrid odor. A rotten disgusting mystery stench that made your hair practically curl back at the horrid smack of its presence. You smash your hand over your nose as you hold back a gag. Bile raised in your throat threatening to release all over your body if you so much as inhaled anything else in that room. For now you'd have to deal with the stench and you could soon be free. Mustering all the power inside of you, you stood tall and made your way into the dark. It wasn't too hard to see now since you had given your eyes time to adjust. Now that you were out of danger your mind started to fall on thoughts of Jean and how you had left her in the streets. Would she be looking for you? Of course. She had to, you were missing! Jean was not the type of person to leave you behind like that.

A low growl pulled you from your mind and soon you were back in fight or flight mode. The hissing groan sounded like it was coming from the cage in the corner of the room, barely visible to your eyes, that by now were blown out three times their usual size. A set of glowing red eyes locked onto your every move, following you carefully while you moved around the room. Whatever it was it was locked away in that cage, and that sat well with you. Only god knew what that beast was, and you had no intention of finding out. At least it couldn't get to you. Finally something had gone your way.

Trying your best to move far from the odd sounds of the beast that was stalking you, you managed to find another door. Hope filled your body and you swung it open without a second thought. Moonlight showered over your body engulfing you with all its magic. The idea of safety tugged your heart strings as you stare at the moon that you honestly thought you'd never see again. Tears burst from your eyes as you take in the glorious image of the tree line where you first entered in the distance. You almost collapsed from sheer happiness, that was until a familiar sound rung out from behind you. The low growl quickly became an ear splitting scream, louder than anything you had ever heard in your life. This things voice made jet planes sound almost silent as its bustling alarm like siren shocked through your entire system pushing you back into over drive. Spinning around on your heels you saw the metal door swing open and there was the grey demon with blood shot eyes standing their, fury gracing his not so kind face. The blood lust oozing from the creature sent you flying into the direction of the woods. The screeching of the beast echoed behind you alerting everything in the area of your escape. The demon was hot on your trail as you burned a path for him to track you through the woods.

The branches lashing your skin had no effect on you as you darted through the maze like forest slowly losing sight of the demonic entity. You tore through loose hanging branches, snapping the twigs that tried to slow you with ease, unaware of the damage you were doing to yourself. The world was a blur as you ran further into the woods. A harsh smack of a wall sent you flying back on your ass, crying out in pain. Your finger stung wildly, pain shot through your hand and up your arm as your eyes looked down at where the pain was bubbling from just to see it was bent the wrong way. The crooked pinky lay, already swelling by the broken joint, bending in the harshest way making you cringe. Where the hell did that wall come from? Terrified eyes shot up expecting to see a brick shed bit instead met with a man. A royal blue mask that was familiar to you sat along his face covering his features as he stared down at you. The overwhelming feeling of hope and happiness broke that iron gate of fear that had you so tightly bound in its death grip as you realized it was the man who helped you before.

He leaned down examining your hand before gently reaching out, as if asking to see it. Abiding by his silent wishes you gave him your shaking hand and watched curiously as he looked over your finger, and the horrid gash that was so poorly wrapped in your torn shirt. His mask shifted back to face you taking in every mark on your once perfect face. The only thing keeping you grounded from the abuse of tonight was the man in front of you right now. Your last hope. He got back to his feet and motioned with a small wave of his hand to follow him without so much a muttering a single word. Doing what he asked you jumped up and made your way over to him, lightly gripping his black hoodie with your good hand as if he was going to shield you from anything that had happened.

The shock of everything you saw was so overwhelming you didn't wanna tell him. Why the hell would he believe you anyway. The contact from you only earned you a small stare from him, but you both kept on the path towards the outskirts of the city where you had originally entered the woods. You clung to him for dear life, shaking like a leaf. Strange that he just ignored it, as if seeing people like this was a normal occurrence for him. Maybe he was desensitized? Once you both reached the street your grip on him only tightened as a silent plea for him to stay. Taking note of this he looked over at the trees before putting an arm around you reassuringly. A bright smile curled along your lips as you felt the safety of his embrace.

How was it he always knew when to appear? First time you saw him you caught him doing something no stranger would wanna be caught doing yet he acted as if it was nothing. He really was an odd one. After a few minutes of you two strolling along the street you took note of how gentle he seemed to be, his hands would avoided your injuries as much as possible while still keeping their hold along your frame. It was hard not to let your eyes wonder up to him every few steps and since you had yet to see his face your mind played with ideas of how he would look. As you watched him stare ahead you put many faces to him, giving him fluffy hair, curls, blue eyes, maybe green, a strong jaw line. The images never stopped flowing into your mind. Just then you felt a harsh pressure on the front of your foot, jamming your toe in the process. In a weak attempt to suppress the noise that crawled up your throat you smacked your hand over your mouth as gravity pulls you down. Surprised orbs locked onto the concrete that was fast approaching while your good hand scrambled to find anything to grab. Feeling something soft brush the tip of your finger you seized the moment of opportunity and gripped whatever it was for dear life.

Pain shot through your entire being as a heavy weight slammed down on your now crushed body adding to the pain of the impact of the walkway. The air was pushed from your lungs due to the heavy weight causing you to gasp out to retrieve whatever breath you could. "Fucking hell.." A low groan sounded beside your ear pulling you out of your colorful curse parade. Peering up you saw the male now straddling your small frame and instantly your face lit up. The bright red flushing your cheeks as you felt the tickle of his hair along your burning face. His hair looked to be a light brown from what you could see sticking up over the strange, now slightly crooked, mask. Something wet drips on your cheek but you pay no mind. It must be his sweat, which you couldn't be upset about since you dragged him down to the cement with your clumsy antics. A heavy sigh sounded behind the mask as he adjusted himself to better remove your bodies from their awkward entanglement without hurting you.

**_"You need to watch where you step.."_ **

Taken aback by the soothing sound of his voice you only stare up with the most ridiculous and dumbfounded expression on your face. He could talk? Why the hell had he been silent this entire time? Hell you were beginning to think he was a mute. By your silence he knew that you somehow had no clue he was able to speak. That little thought amused him some but he shook it off before pulling you up and helping you to your feet. Not like you could get up by yourself. At least in his mind you couldn't, you were like a fawn still learning to walk.

_"So since you CAN talk, whats your name? Not only that, why did you help me the other day?"_

There was almost a relief in asking these questions, as if finding the answer would help you get closer to something that has been bothering you for a while. Maybe just the reason why he helped you would suffice.

**_"Jack.. I wouldn't say I helped only you. I helped myself as well."_ **

_"Do you remember what happened... I can't recall that night very well.. I just remember you doing something to help me."_

Jack froze and turned his attention to you, the lifeless mask that you were slowly growing used to stared into your eyes as if he was examining you.

**_"You needed me to help you to the car. So I did."_ **

That was an obvious lie, but its not like you would know. Hell you might not even believe if anyone provided evidence. Jack, this mysterious man had helped you out once and saved your life as well. In your eyes he could do no wrong. The wind slicked your hair into your face haphazardly making you groan in annoyance. Removing the stray hairs bit by bit, you slicked it back into place behind your ear trying to ignore the discomfort it caused your hand. That's when you noticed somehow, through that long walk, you had ended up right along your street. Had your feet been guiding you without you knowing? Its not like you knew how to get home from where you were, yet here you were.

_"Oh thank you.. if you want you can come in! My friend is there and I'd love for her to meet you... if that's OK that is!"_

He held up a hand shaking his head before adjusting the strap along his shoulder of a bag you didn't notice to much before. It was rather big, and had two big clasps locking it shut. Well whatever it was in there it wasn't getting stolen unless someone ripped the bag off his body. Not wanting to pry to nod, bowing respectfully before making your way up your lawn.

_"Thank you Jack. Feel free to come by anytime!"_

You turned your back and walked inside after wishing him a safe night completely oblivious of the demonic grin that sat behind the mask at your oh so tempting invitation. Allowing yourself to collect your thoughts before the onslaught of whatever was to befall you by your mostly more than worried friend, you took a deep breath in and slowly let yourself walk into the kitchen. There she sat wide eyes staring at you before shooting up, hands slamming the table dramatically.

_"YOU-"_

Wincing at the power in her voice you waved nervously, trying to hide the shaking in your knees before you were consumed in her shadow. She towered over you like a hawk, staring at every scratch on your face.

_"Ok so you need to tell me how it was first of all!!"_

Confusion splayed over your face as you were seated by your rambunctious friend. "I'm sorry.. what?" She slid your phone across the table showing you several messages from an unsaved number.

**::: HEY! I'm glad you decided to hang with me for a bit today, guess**

**you're not getting my texts right now but I'll be in the usual spot!**

**C** **ya there.:::**

You could feel the acid bubbling in your stomach as your mind struggled to comprehend the words on the screen. Sweat beading along your brow as you stare intensely at the unknown number you clearly didn't recognize before your glance slide up to your smirking friend.

_"I take it that's your new friend. You could have told me you were going out for the day I would have understood!"_

Her words never even made it to your mind. No you were still focused on the words on your phone. The longer you thought on it, the colder your blood felt. An icy chill ran along your spine as you shoot up from the table and walk up the stairs without a word. Jean stopped her persistent rambling as she tried to soak in your odd behavior. It was not like you to behave this way, even if a date went wrong. She narrows her eyes at the spot where you phone was moments ago, trying to connect any details in her head that may seem suspect. Sadly she came up with nothing other than a bad date that by your actions, was to be kept private.

Once upstairs you stripped out of your musty clothes, letting them fall to the bathroom floor. The mat fluffed between your toes as you wiggled them against the material playfully, in a failed attempt to self soothe. The pit growing inside of your stomach was making you feel sick, almost like you felt back at that strange mansion. You were beginning to feel like you were losing your mind. A mansion of demons, the strange texts from an unknown number.

Reaching over to the faucet you twist the knob and watch dully as the water poured out. The steam quickly filled the room as you add some bubble bath. Vanilla was one of your favorite scents and today was more than weird, so this was a vanilla bubble bath type day. Everything had been going wrong since this the night at the club, all the murders. Maybe that mansion is where they all hid. It had to be.

A creepy sensation touched along your spine as your head swiveled to the window. There was something unsettling about the darkness outside. Whatever it was it had an energy that was surrounding you, taking you in as if burning your image into its mind. The possessive vibe you got from the window made you cringe in fear. There were no curtains since you were so high up, its not like anyone could see you anyway. Must be going crazy.

Ripping your attention from the window you dipped your foot into the water letting its warmth flow along your wounded skin. The sting of the dirt and germs being removed from each cut had you hissing against your teeth each time another cut was submerged. Once the water covered most of your body you leaned over and grabbed your phone, bringing that message back up.

**:::Who is this?:::**

The anxiety slowly builds inside as you see almost instantly a response.

**:::A friend.:::**

There wasn't really much you could do in this situation, it could be a wrong number right? A second message shocked you back into your world around you, almost causing you to drop your phone into the water. Mentally smacking yourself you opened the text.

**:::You are gonna be one of us right (y/n)?:::**

There it was. They knew your name. It was no mistake. Fighting back tears brimming in your eyes, you tried to stop your hands from shaking before your eyes loom towards the door. There was only the sound of your friend downstairs laughing to something stupid she was watching. Strange, that gave you no sense of hope or security whatsoever. Whoever they were, they must have known she'd have the phone and sent that fake text to make sure she wouldn't call the cops. Why was this happening? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I was trying to get this done. With everything happening I just don't feel all that great writing atm.  
> I am slowly getting back into it though.


End file.
